1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of removing dioxane from phosphate ester surfactants.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Compounds which are made by the polymerization of ethylene oxides or which contain a chain of ethylenoxy units usually contain varying amounts of dioxane. Dioxane removal typically consists of a distillation operation or sparging with a suitable gas at a suitable temperature. However, the dioxane levels cannot always be reduced to the 5 to 10 ppm range which is required for numerous applications.